Name
by Juni Onigiri
Summary: Prequel to Something About Us; Uraraka remembers a fond moment between her and Bakugou. (Fluff/PWP warnings)


**Name  
**

* * *

"Hey, Katsuki."

"What is it, Round-face."

She remembers how very, stupidly, painfully attractive he seemed as she watched him from her designated spot on the left side of his bed. His eyes were entirely focused on a book focusing on theories and debates about the first gene mutations that led to the first quirks. One arm, with all its muscles in high definition, was raised to keep the book steady in front of his face. The other one, which was just as strong and sculpted, was wrapped around Ochako's shoulder. Traces of his sweat burned sweetly against her bare skin. She felt his heartbeat, slow and calm and strong, thudding steadily under her left palm. She listened to his blissfully soft, deep voice rumbling through his chest as he said his favorite nickname.

She could only feel so content.

She remembers feeling pretty cute herself too, wearing his UA hoodie over her tank top and shorts. She remembers feeling annoyed that Katsuki didn't even look up from the boring looking book that he was reading. She turned her head to face him with a protesting pout on her face.

"Kat-su-kiiiii~"

"What is it?" he repeated, a hint of an annoyed growl in his voice.

"You're still callin' me round-face even though it's just the two of us here," she whined playfully, pinching his cheek. "And my face ain't that round!"

He grumbled a bit but didn't look up from the damned book. "Yeah? That's what you think, _Round Face_. Nobody else in this damned entire fuckin' universe could ever have a rounder face than yours. It's like I'm staring at a Super Blood Blue Moon 24/7."

"Grrrr! Why won't you call me by my name, Explodey McBoomFace!" She moved to bite him in the face then, but thanks to his insane reflexes he moved against her quickly. And as always, they ended up wrestling and tickling and kissing and laughing until her sides began to hurt.

"What do you want from me, _Angel Face?"_

She loved that nickname too, to be honest. Only Bakugou Katsuki could come up with such a sweet nickname and deliver it like an insult. But she knew that the roughness of his voice and demeanor only masked his honesty, and that he meant _Angel Face_ both literally and figuratively.

She made another whining noise and continued struggling against him. "Say it, _please,_ Katsuki~"

He ended up on top of her, hands filled with her famous cheeks, book somewhere on the floor forgotten. He stared directly into her eyes, with eyes the color of rubies and peppers and hunger and warmth, and she felt her very insides shake in anticipation.

"Uraraka," she heard him say in that tender voice only she would enjoy.

"Wrong," she said, inching her nose closer to his. But doesn't this feel so, so right.

He grinned devilishly. "Ochako, _darling, light of my life, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm just gonna bash your head in-_ "

"Now that just sounds fuckin' scary! Say my name again!"

He laughed, making a rough, pleasant rumble spread through her flesh as he pressed his face over her chest. "Fuckin' spoiled, aren't ya… _Ochako_."

To feel his sultry voice say that magical sequence of syllables against her body was a shot of pleasure spreading through her veins. The effect was immediate for her insides to melt like butter.

Next moment, she was squealing as she felt teeth against her skin. As the sound escaped from her, she knew that it was an open invitation for him to force that sound out of her again. Again. It wasn't long before his mouth was on hers. She relished the sweet taste of him, the intoxicating movement of his tongue in her mouth, the roughness of his calloused palms and fingertips sneaking under her clothes to explore her bare skin, the strong throb of his heart pounding through his chest.

Her hands went around him and all over his back, one pinky up the entire time. She reveled in the scent of nitroglycerin, now flooding her senses as Katsuki's touches became greedier and greedier. He released her mouth from his and barely gave her time to catch her breath before pulling off the borrowed hoodie and the tank top underneath in one go. He made an appreciative noise as her bare breasts bounced against the open air.

"The fuck? You haven't been wearing a bra this entire time?"

She smirked with all intentions of snapping a witty retort. However, she was moaning the next moment as one hand fondled one breast and his mouth suckled loudly on the other. "You-you had your nose stuck in… that stupid book the entire time-"

Want began to form in her belly. She heard him release her breast from his mouth with a satisfying pop. He looked up at her, that handsome devilish grin over his mouth. "You coulda fuckin' told me where you _really_ want this nose to go, Angel Face."

She gasped as he roughly pulled off her shorts and her underwear, again in one go. She knew that Katsuki wasn't the most patient person on the planet, and she poised herself to complain about him not even giving a second to appreciate her cute choice of underwear that day (something red and lacy and skimpy).

The complaint promptly died in her throat as his trail of kisses went downwards.

He shifted his body downwards until his head was between her thighs. He squeezed the flesh appreciatively, making her skin blanch momentarily and leaving glistening, red hand prints as he released his grip. She felt a tingling sensation as his sweat burned deliciously on her skin and made her all the more excited. Katsuki kissed the insides of her thighs and turned his head.

"... you're already fucking _wet."_ His voice came out in a breathless, grateful rumble that sent vibrations to Ochako's entire body. "You've been planning to fuck me since you got here."

"Y-you d-don't want me to? _Ohhh,"_ Her stammer was cut off when she felt his tongue lick her folds with a loud, sopping sound, and didn't stop.

"K-Katsuki," she squealed, as his tongue mercilessly made work of her down there, her leg kicking up and down, "Katsuki, please, it _tickles,_ and-oohhh…"

He pushed one finger into her, and then two, and started pumping. Katsuki moved forward and kissed her, tongue lashing against her and flooding the inside of her mouth with the taste of her own juices. "You're still fuckin' ticklish down there, Ochako? Relax already."

His fingers continued to pump in and out of her and all she could do was to moan against his mouth and to hold his head close to hers. Later, that devilish mouth made a wet, sloppy trail downwards again, until he was over her mound. She heard a prolonged, sultry sound escape from her mouth as his tongue claimed her down there once more.

"Th-there… more… there…" Her body started to get warmer and warmer. His merciless fingers played with her clit, and she felt herself lose control. It didn't take long for her to come undone all over his face.

As she lay there gasping, he sat up on his heels, giving her a little victorious smirk. He liked making her cum first, and he liked that he was the only one who could make her whimper and mewl like a needy kitten.

She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but in the next moment he was impatiently pulling off all his clothes and tossing them to god-knows-where. He hovered over her, his erection looking absolutely painful, his eyes and mouth and muscles tensed and hungry for her.

She remembered it then, how absolutely _beautiful_ he was, how _perfect_ his body felt upon hers as he descended, pressing his skin on her skin. His mouth was on hers again, her nostrils filled with the scent of him, and the way her heart throbbed wildly in her chest made it feel like the first time.

"'chako-" His voice came like the rumble of a volcano, all heat and tension, "-need you. Need you so fuckin' bad."

His hand was reaching out for the drawers beside them, no doubt reaching for the condoms there, but she stopped this with four fingers. His eyes were wild with this action.

"I'm on birth control anyways," she mumbled. Somehow she couldn't look him in the eyes as she said it.

He looked at her, his eyes on the verge of exploding. "Are you sure about this, Ochako?"

She held her breath. When before she was frightened out of her wits to do this with Katsuki without two layers of protection, somehow… somehow, today, she was ready. She was as red as a tomato, but somehow she stammered out, "Y-yes. I'm sure. I… I want… I want all of you, Katsuki… I want to _feel_ you, so…"

The words died in her throat as Katsuki's mouth claimed hers once more in the most needy, ravenous kiss she'd ever experienced.

They separated noisily for her to stare directly into his ruby eyes. "Last chance, angel," he whispered, even as he aligned his hardness along her slit.

She looked right into his eyes and transmitted all the desire welling up within her. "Katsuki, please… fill me up."

No turning back now. She moaned as she felt his bare head enter her and fill her up, inch by inch, the feel of his bare cock inside her bringing about a new level of intimacy that she didn't expect. She heard his shaky breath above her simultaneously. She looked up to see his face contorted in pleasure.

"Fuck, Ochako… this feels so damn good." He thrusted rhythmically into her, as if he had no other choice. The slap of their hip bones and their juices mixing made a dirty sound that drove both of them wild and only made him go faster.

"Mhmm Katsuki," she whimpered over and over, in many needy variations. It took all of her self control not to cry out louder, lest someone else in the dorm heard her wails of pleasure. Not that she cared if they walked in on them now. "Harder. Love me harder. Please."

With a sensual "fuck yes," he obliged, pumping into her until she thought she'd break apart. He lifted her ass off the bed and dangled her legs over his shoulders as he pounded into her more relentlessly. She felt one of his hands greedily reach out for one of her breasts, while his head dipped down to pay attention to the other.

It was more than what she could take. "Katsuki-dear, I'm so close, please, fill me up-"

He didn't need to be told twice. As she felt her muscles clench around him and saw the stars in her vision, she felt him stiffening inside her. A warmth filled her belly as he rode them out of their high. It was only a matter of time before he's pulled out of her and collapsed next to her in a heap, out of breath and overwhelmed by the entire experience.

It took energy she didn't know remained within her to turn to him and appreciate his face. A smile, equal parts mischievous and blissful, made its way to his mouth. "Fuck, Ochako," he said breathlessly. "That was…"

The look in his eyes and the sound of her name on his lips made a warmth and tenderness envelope her heart, so overwhelming that she did the next best thing to cope. She kissed him softly, cutting off his next words. "See? Everything's better when you call me by my name," she teased, after freeing his stunned mouth from hers.

He blinked once, and an odd silence surrounded them. Just when Ochako was about to tease him just to break it, she found that it was her turn to be stunned.

"I fuckin' love you so much I don't know what the fuck to do with myself, Ochako."

She felt her jaw drop in a silent shock. Of course. Of course, between them, it would be Katsuki who would confess first. And of course, it would be laced with so many expletives that it just made it all the more endearing.

He reached out to touch her cheek, and it was only then that she felt the tears that welled up in her eyes. A look of concern was in his eyes, before she smiled back. "I… I love you too, Katsuki. More than any other fucking thing in this whole world."

He roared and bit her bare shoulder playfully in the next moment, almost yelling how fuckin' proud he was to have a girlfriend who swore as much as he did. She giggled and told him how much of an idiot he was, an idiot that she loved so much that she didn't know what to do with herself either.

He held her close and sniffed her hair and kissed her forehead and she wished that moment lasted forever.

Later on, when they were cleaned up and dressed (again, with her borrowing his clothes), they were back to their previous state, him with his nose in his book and her peeking at his face and mystified at how full her heart felt. She caught him as his smile softened, in that rare moment of vulnerability that was normally incompatible with Bakugou Katsuki's existence, and she swore she melted underneath him like butter.

He closed the gap between their lips quietly and gently once more, and Ochako felt her name and his name, together, echoing in her head.

* * *

 **AN:** So this has been in my pile of incomplete stories for so long T_T writing the explicit stuff petrified me and I just hope it isn't too awkward omg  
A two-shot is planned as a follow-up to this, which is basically the sequel to Something About Us and I plan it to be super sad and miserable so I figured I'd put this happy fluffy one as a separate story so that people will enjoy the darkness of the abyss to the max!  
Any comments are appreciated but pls don't make me feel more embarrassed about my smut writing skills any more than I already do;;;;;;; huhuhu


End file.
